Marishire One-Shots
by Olivia Reed
Summary: Marishire. Some established, some not. Enjoy!


Set during the Exploding Kittens two parter. Enjoy (or not)!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GAME BANG!" All of them screamed from behind a blue table, with Joven and Mari on oppisite ends length wise.

Everyone talked about how it was THE most sucessful kickstarter campian, with a jab from Flitz, and how they got the first ever deck.

As Joven started explaining the game, Mari sat opposite from him, mouth hidden in her hands, eyes staring intently at Joven, and when Joven noticed, his explanation became rapider as his girlfriend had her sole focus on him.

"And if Mari, if you would be so lovely, to cut the deck?" Joven said reaching across the table to hand the card to him. When he realized she was reaching for them, he sniffed the cards, knowing Mari would make a face and retract her hand.

Both of them knew that the fans were shipping 'Marishire' to new levels, so he was trying to make sure there wasn't a single shred of evidence until he and Mari knew for sure that they were the ones for each other.

The beginning was full of laughter, jokes flying everywhere as Joven explains thing about the game intravenously.

Except, I have another Diffuse!" Sohinki said, Making Ian want to yell. The Joven made a mental note when he turned in the footage to mention to put in text on the screen that Sohinki had 3 out of the 6 diffuse cards in the game.

"Shenanigans! That's shenanigans!" A disgruntled Ian said, "That is such bull!"

Joven piped up and said "I blame Mari. I think there's some Marhinki going on, she cut the deck."

Of course he didn't believe it, but it might pull away some of the Marishire action to report to the fans some fake Marhinki play.

Mari caught on and played it up with a long," Naaaaaa." with a suspicious smile. She then looked at Joven and said, "Do you think I know how to count cards 'cuz I'm Asain? 'Cuz I do."

Joven hid his smile and chuckles, and everybody continued with the game.

Ian is out first, follow soon after by Anthony. In the end, it goes down the line toward Joven with Flitz with 4 points, Sohinki with 3, Anthony with 2, and Ian with 1, to which his flipped off Joven when he said it.

Everyone got up to switch, the rule being you have to move places. Ian automatically switched sides, to which Anothny sat next to his best friend, leaving Mari and Joven to sit next to each other, not that either one actually minded.

The game started with everyone drawing cards, and Mari asking Joven in stealthy ways about what cards to what, and if he had a taco cat.

Joven looked over as she asked, while the focus was on Ian play testing Antony's cards, and asked why, to which she replied, "I'm Mari Taco-hashi!" making him laugh.

When things got a bit more strategy wise, Joven was able to drop one of his hand from his hand, and intwinded it with Mari's free one, causing her smile softly at him.

Their hands disconnected abruptly when Mari put down three of kind, and Joven explained that she could take a specific card of her choice from a specific person.

"So, Joven, I'll take your diffuse card." Mari said, with a smile in her voice.

"Oh man, I don't have any." Joven said jokingly, knowing that he let her see his cards and vice virsa.

"Yeah you do!" Mari said, taking the card with an extra big smile.

ari waited until the focus was on Ian who drew an exploding kitten, even though it was on her for a while with Ian and Anthony widling her her cards down to nothing (To which Joven made a jab at Ian, saying he took all her crappy cards, making her laugh slightly).

She took the moment while Flitz was fixing a camera, and everyone else was focused on Ian to kiss Joven on the cheek, sassily thanking him for the exploding kitten, to which he turned his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Ian came back to widdle down Mari's cards further.

Mari was out next turn, with an exploding kitten. As everyone celebrated, Joven connected their hands again and gave her hand a soft squeeze, getting a smile in return (to which Mari squeezed his hand when Anthony took yet another diffuse from him).

Joven threw down the exploding kitten he had gotten, and leaned forward on the table, causing their hand to be disconnected. Mari leaned forward to, smiling at him and saying, "That's why cat are out of the question." Making laughter bubble up inside him.

Anthony won son after, and everyone got up to change seats. Mari considered where to sit, shrugging and walking over to the end of the four playing seats, a direct lip from where she was.

She sat down, and talked to Anthony for a minute, congratulating hum on a good game. When she turned to her right to see where everyone sat, she was met with a soft smile from Joven, to which she replied in kind.

Everyone began building up their cards, and Mari said,"I'm going to be a little less aggressive this time."

Joven leaned to her side, whispering,"Aw, but I like you aggressive.", earning a full-faced blush from Mari, telling him to playfully shut up.

Joven eventually got out with an exploding kitten, and while Sohinki was diffusing one of his own, Mari liplocked with Joven hard for about thirty seconds, and on releasing she said,"Maybe I'm not going to give up being aggressive.".

Joven sat in his place, soft blush on his cheeks, brain to mush.

The game continued, though Joven didn't notice mush, his brain in his crouch, and Sohinki eventually exploded, leaving it to Mari and Flitz. Mari lost, and had to shake JOven slightly out of his revive to read the scores.

Joven had definitely lost, and after a Russian roulette of cat-ticular proportions, so had Mari.

Everyone was out of the room grabbing ingrediants from various places, and Mari and Joven were currently in his office, with Joven looking for some of the lettuce in his fridge while Mari leaned on his desk.

"At least we lose together." Mari said, looking at the bright side (and at Joven's ass).

Joven pulled out the lettuce, and walked over to where she was leaning, putting the lettuce on the desk behind her as he ruffly kissed her, earning moans that added to heat they were feeling.

Mari wrapped her legs around his lips, and scratched down his scalp hard, making Joven moan in a delicious way.

They were completely lost in tounges and wondering hands, when a clearing of a throat knocked them off of each other.

Ian stood in the doorway, smirking. "Well, well, well... Flitz owes me ten bucks."

Mari blushed hard, but Joven said unafraid, "You won't tell him though."

Ian raised his eyebrowns with an even wider smirk,"I won't?" he said, playfully.

"Nope. Or I'll collect my twenty from Sohinki on Iancorn being canon all these years."

Ian raised his hands in defeat. "You got me. We're starting the punishment, can you two crazy kids keep your hands of each other for five minutes?"

Without another word, they left, Ian about twenty feet ahead of Mari and Joven, who carried the lettuce in hand.

They began the making of punishment tacos, and eating them, much to their digust.

They switched halfway through, Mari not moving fro her chair and speraled against the table to eat his, while he awkwardly bended over her taking bites of hers.

They said, "Taco Bang!" to the camera, and began cleaning up. While everyone was distracted, Mari stood on her tippy toes and licked the ranch moustace of Joven's face, then pecking him on the lips.

She moved away quickly, only to have Joven pull her back in a hug, and Mari said,"That... was fucking disgusting.", earning a musical round of laughter from Joven, making her smile in turn.

As everyone began cleaning of the rest of the table, Mari had Joven sniff the ranch sauce-thing, causing Joven to barf into the lettuce. Mari regretted it immediately, but had to play it up for the cameras.

It ends and Mari says,"I'm going to go brush my teeth.", leaving for her office where she brought a couple of new toothbrushes when she started, knowing that eventually she would have to do something disgusting and want to clean her mouth.

She was halfway down the hall when Joven caught up with her, intertwining their hands and they walked to her office.

She pulled out a toothbrush for each of them, got some toothpaste, and headed for the bathrooms, determined to get the ick from their mouths.

Mari spent fifteen minutes brushing her teeth, and got an eyebrow raise from Joven, who was sitting in her office chair, when she got back from the bathroom.

"I still don't think I got all of it." She said, making a face. He laughed softly, then Mari raised an eyebrow, to which Joven copied.

"I have work to do, ya scrub. Get outta my chair." Mari said, smile tinging her lips.

Joven shook his head, still smiling, and Mari shrugged, and sat on his lap, continuing what work she was doing before the Game Bang.

Their legs wrapped up together, and Mari asked, "Don't you have work to do?"

Joven replied with,"I already finished, slow poke." earning an indignant sound from Mari.

They worked in comfortable silence as the autumn sky turned black, with Joven's arms wrapped around her middle, and resting his head on her shoulder.

Mari finished an hour later, and was about to get up when she realized Joven was softly asleep.

Feeling the pull of sleep herself, she threw a rag at the light switch to turn it off, powered down her computer, and put her head back, drifting of into sleep, convinced she'd be asleep for five minutes.

Joven slowly woke at about five a.m., realizing Mari was asleep in his arms. He debated whether to wake her up and drive her home, but he figured by the time he got her home, it'd be time to get her back.

He slowly gather ed her up in his arms and they both laid on her couch in the corner, Joven nodding off with Mari in his arms in seconds.

xxx

It was about 10 a.m. in the Smosh Games headquarter with Joven and Mari still asleep on her couch, Mari laying on Joven's chest, Joven's head a breath away from Mari's, with their legs wrapped together.

Unbenounced to them, Ian stood in doorway, sipping on his coffee with a smirk. He closed the door behind him and locked it, not wanting his friends to be discovered by anyone else, and to let them rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

?

~Cheryl Brink


End file.
